


The Games We Play

by inubz101



Series: Odd ships [2]
Category: LOLO - Fandom, New Politics
Genre: DCD2, F/M, Wilderness Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was midway through the Wilderness Tour,  when Louis had realized it. There wasn't any bright lights or angel choir or some shit. In fact, it was the most normal thing that threw him for a fucking loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> New edition to the odd ships collection, and I still can't write smut! Or any romantic setting for that matter. I suck at this genre tbh.

It was midway through the Wilderness Tour,  when Louis had realized it. There wasn't any bright lights or angel choir or some shit. In fact, it was the most normal thing that threw him for a fucking loop. New Politics were performing in Miami tonight, and they had a few hours to kill before the show. Naturally that time was spent playing GTA with David and Søren, but Christian had came to visit, causing David to go into straight boyfriend mode. Luckily Lolo, their opening act on the tour, was a better substitute than David and had a higher level in GTA than the 3 of them combined.

 

“You realize I'm gonna kick your asses in this deathmatch right?” Lolo said matter a factly.

 

“I'm sorry, who won the last deathmatch last week? Oh yeah, me.” Louis grinned.

 

“You won by luck.” Søren corrected him.

 

The game started, and Louis immediately shot Søren in the face.

 

“Is that luck?” Louis smirked.

 

Søren glared and the game was on. The 3 continued to go at it, throwing insults at one another, and constantly cheering when a kill shot was made. The game was almost over, Lolo and Louis tied for first place. Louis was about to unleash Hell on Lolo’s character, when he felt a weight push down on him and making him drop his controller.

 

“What the Hell are you doing?!” Louis tried to push Lolo off.

 

“Winning.” With just a few clicks Louis character was down, making Lolo the winner.

 

“Yes! Woo! I am victorious! I am the champion of death!” Lolo jumped up.

 

Søren rolled his eyes. “You cheated.”

 

“Did not!”

 

“You sat on me!” Louis cried.

 

“I was trying to get comfortable.”

 

“Comfortable my ass, that was dirty.”

 

The female singer flipped her hair, “Hey if you aren't willing to get a little bit messy, then you just ain't fit to win.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don't you have sound check soon?”

 

“Oh! Right! Later losers.” Lolo saluted as she stepped off the bus.

 

“She's the worse.” Søren said once she was out of earshot.

 

“You're just mad cause she lost.”

 

Søren scoffed. “Trust me I can take a loss in a 3 way deathmatch. She's just arrogant is all.”

 

“Nobody likes a sore loser Søren.” Louis frowned. Sure she was cocky, but that's what he liked about her.

 

“I'm not. Just saying that she needs to tone it down a bit.”

 

“She doesn't need to do shit!” Louis stood.

 

“Woah man-”

 

“No. Lauren is fine just the way she is, and she doesn't need people like you to tell her to ‘tone down’ how amazing she is! She's cocky, gorgeous, and funny as Hell and it's everything I lo-” Louis clamped up.

 

His stomach flip flopped at the word that was about to spill out of his mouth. Sure it could've been said about anyone, but the way he was saying it was with such passion that you couldn't mistake it for anything else.

 

“Louis?” Søren looked at his friend with concern.

 

“I... I gotta go.” The drummer ran off the bus.

 

Louis didn't know exactly where he was going, but he needed to get away. To push down the thoughts lingering in his head. There was no way he could feel that way about her. He hasn't known Lauren for that long. Besides the tour, the only other time they've talked was when they were signed. So no way in Hell could Louis be in _love_ with her right? But as he was walking, Louis thought about all the times they've hung out together. How he'd blush when Lauren would make vulgar jokes about him, how his stomach would twist up when she'd jump on his back after a performance, or how his chest tightened when she sang. God he loved her voice. He loved everything about her. And Louis was scared shitless. He's never felt this way about anyone before, and he had no clue what to do about it. Louis was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't see Lolo reeling around the corner before knocking her over.

 

“Shit! I'm sorry.” Louis was quick to help her up.

 

“No biggie. Think of it as karma.” Lolo dusted herself off.

 

“Karma?”

 

“Yeah I know I got a little carried away with the game and all.”

 

Louis shrugged. “It's cool. Just gotta tighten up my shooting skills is all.”

 

“It's just that... you know what, nevermind.”

 

“No wait! What were you gonna say?”

 

Lolo bit her lip before saying, “You know how... people act stupid when they're around certain people?”

 

“Yeah?” Louis didn't understand where she was going with this.

 

“Or when... they act kinda... blunt around the people they like?” She mumbled.

 

“Wait you-mmprh!” Lolo had cut him off by pressing her lips against his.

 

Louis had froze, the words _she's kissing me! She's kissing me!_ kept running through the forefront of his mind. However before he could do anything, Lolo pulled away.

 

“Please tell me I'm not going crazy here?” her bright blue eyes looked at him expectedly.

 

“Uh.” Louis blanked.

 

“Oh God. Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you without looking like an idiot, so I figured I'd just go for it and I was kinda assuming you might feel the same way and I'm just sorry okay?! I'll just go.” Lolo scurried away.

 

Hearing that, brought Louis back into reality. He couldn't let her away, not when he was just realizing his feelings for her. He stalked down the hall top stop her, only trip over his feet and pushed her against the wall. The closeness of the two had made him blush.

 

“I uh... don't think you're crazy?” He stuttered.

 

 _Smooth Louis. Real fucking smooth._ He mentally facepalmed.

 

The singer stood in shock for a moment before grinning wildly. She grabbed Louis by the shirt and kissed him again. This time the drummer kissed back, loving every second of it. The two had gotten into a full make out session outside the buses, only stopping to catch their breaths. Lolo’s hands had trailed down his chest and rested on his belt.

 

“Y'know. I've always wanted to know if that joke ‘drummer's bang harder’ is true.” She panted.

 

Louis bucked his hips into hers, causing both to groan.

 

“Cause I'm really hoping that's true.” The singer's hands then moved lower to his already erect cock.

 

“I don't think I'm gonna make it if you keep this up.” Louis voice was shot.

 

He couldn't believe she was capable of this.  Well actually he could. When he first met her, he was sure she could destroy mountains with her eyes, but she turned out to be an adorable southern sweetheart. Now though, she was practically every wet dream Louis had when he was younger come to life.

 

“Then don't.” all at once, Lolo had gripped his hair with one hand, and rubbing him with the other.

 

At that moment Louis couldn't hang on. Everything was too much, and the drummer ended up cumming in his pants.

 

“I don't know whether to love you, or hate you for that.” He said into her neck.

 

“Mmm, I'd be careful. There's a lot more we haven't done yet.” she purred.

 

“Yo Louis we gotta get ready for sound...check.” David stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

 

The two quickly pulled away, Lolo blushing and looking at anywhere but at David.

 

“Um, right. I'll, uh, be there in a minute.” Louis muttered.

 

“O-kay then.” David slowly walked away.

 

Lolo had looked back at the man on front of her,  her cheeks still a tinted pink. Louis smiled at how she could go from seductive to shy in just a few moments.

 

“I better go.” He ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah. We'll talk after the show then?”

 

“Or we could play another round in Grand Theft.”

 

“I might sit on you again.” She warned.

 

Louis smirked. “I don't think I mind that much.”

 

Lolo blushed again.

 

Louis spent the rest of soundcheck with dried cum in his pants and his bandmates teasing him. He honestly couldn't care less. Especially when he could see her watching a few yards away. She had an Xbox controller in her hand and a sly grin. Louis hit his drums a little harder and ended up snapping his sticks.

  
He'd fallen so fucking hard for this girl.


End file.
